


Honey & Moon

by Freeza



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Future, Light Bondage, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Science Fiction, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 19:25:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13255038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freeza/pseuds/Freeza
Summary: With stars in their eyes and void in the hearts, Luhan and Sehun discover passion anew.The lighting was dim. A faint purple and magenta glow illuminated his distinct, handsome features. Reflections danced in his dark, hypnotizing eyes and gave him an even more daring and luring look than usual.





	Honey & Moon

**Author's Note:**

> PROMPT #626
> 
> I loved the prompt so originally I wanted to publish a really long and elaborate fic for it because I really liked the idea. It's not a trope you read a lot - at least not so far. But when I wanted to finish the fic my PC crashed and I lost a big chunk of what I wrote. So I quickly had to come up with something else because I couldn't rewrite it in time and now it's just straight up porn *hides*... Which is what the prompter wanted anyway but I was hoping I could turn it into something bigger.  
> However, I still hope you enjoy this smutty, little oneshot, especially the prompter. ;D Have fun!

 

**HONEY & MOON**

 

 

The glass was cold against Sehun's back. A shiver ran through him. It felt exhilarating.

And they hadn't even started yet … An impatient giggle escaped his mouth.

The lighting was dim. A faint purple and magenta glow illuminated his distinct, handsome features. Reflections danced in his dark, hypnotizing eyes and gave him an even more daring and luring look than usual.

A sexy smirk flashed across his lips and his fingers shoved back his black hair that was falling into his eyes. He leaned further back against the glass to showcase his shredded abdomen. He knew he looked good.

Luhan was enraptured. Never in his life before had he ever seen a man so stunning, especially not like this. Bare of all clothing, leaning against a wide window – behind him only the far, gray expanse of the Moon's surface, a handful of glowing chrome buildings and the star-sprinkled void of space. Sehun was standing in front of him like the center of the universe.

He might as well be.

“Gosh, you're breathtaking …” Luhan muttered more to himself than to his current lover.

“Huh … Did you have a little bit too much alcohol, _Luhan_ … ?” Sehun smirked and lifted the bottle of liquor he still held in his hand to his lips. A few stray droplets rolled down his chin and long neck. His Adam's apple bobbed at every gulp.

“Maybe …” Luhan couldn't resist and grabbed Sehun hips to pull him closer. He bowed his head and let his tongue follow the drops. “I could do this all day …”

Sehun huffed and threw down the challenge. “Just this?”

Luhan raised an eyebrow. He grabbed the bottle from the raven's fingers to pour the remaining liquor all over Sehun's chest. The fluid reflected the dim lights and highlighted the muscular lines of his body even better. The liquor ran down his abs and down the cut V of his loins to his half-hard cock.

Luhan licked his lips and went on his knees. He grabbed the slim hips in front of him tightly and pushed him back toward the window. He stared back up to Sehun, determination clear in his eyes.

Sehun gave him a heavy-lidded look. The desire and hunger in his gaze was unmistakable despite his best efforts to seem casual and arrogant. “You really think you can do it, don't you … Luhan …” he pondered in a manner that was supposed to be relaxed but the burning look fixated at Luhan's rosy lips betrayed him.

“We've come so far, why still doubt me?” Luhan felt a pool of heat forming in his stomach. He loved the way Sehun spoke his name, the way it so elegantly and teasingly rolled of his tongue, constantly baiting him on.

 

He had only met the other today on a very rare personal venture of his to the moon. He spent most of his time on Mars and didn't have the time or money to leave the planet a lot. But today was special. He had finally allowed himself to take some vacation and by the looks of it he was going to have a fantastic time. Sehun was truly exquisite and worth to be worshiped and ravished like there was no tomorrow. He could to a degree really understand the younger's arrogance.

Luhan was a male escort. And so was Sehun. Luhan was doing business on Mars, Sehun on the Moon. Luhan needed a break and he didn't want to run into people he might know while he let loose so he chose the infamous “Space Vegas” on the Moon as his destination.

And right on his first evening he ran into Sehun – the most stunning man to have ever existed in this galaxy – and realized he needed to have him. But he'd never be able to afford someone like him. He still wasn't quite sure how he even managed to get into a conversation with Sehun but a lot of humping on the dance floor, a considerable amount of alcohol and the most reckless deal of Luhan's life later they were in his hotel room and Sehun stared at him like the sex god that he was and like everything that Luhan ever wanted in a lover.

Being an escort, Luhan was used to the desire others showed in him but it was always a selfish kind of desire, a hunger that was more directed at their own satisfaction, and pleasure that was always made for them and not for Luhan. Sehun regarded him with a look of superiority in expertise and experience – something that Luhan had never had directed at him and it made him wild … in a good way … Sehun was waiting for Luhan to please him just like the others had but he was … _interested_ , he let Luhan take the reigns, he let himself be seduced … he was … _curious_ … whether Luhan would be able to hold true to his promise. It allowed Luhan a reign of freedom and motivation that he hadn't felt in a long time. Sex – becoming more of chore than a pleasure for him lately – suddenly returned to a point of adventure, of awe and nervousness.

He had promised he would deliver Sehun the night of his life. If he succeeded he wouldn't have to pay. Luhan would have to be a better lover than any other customer Sehun had slept with before. The list was surely long but … maybe it was the alcohol … but Luhan was sure he could keep the promise. There was something in Sehun's deep, seductive gaze … the same boredom, the same dissatisfaction, the same need that brought Luhan here in the first place.

And _hey_! He was nothing compared to the piece of art in front of him but he wasn't too bad himself. He'd make sure to show Sehun to appreciate it.

 

Luhan's lips touched the crown of Sehun length and closed around it tightly. A few tender but intense suckles later Sehun finally had to bite back the first moan. Sensually Luhan wrapped his tongue around the shaft and followed every vein meticulously. Greedily he licked up all the traces of liquor.

“Hnn …” Sehun swallowed. He looked down to meet Luhan's eyes that never left his face. “Is that all you're gonna do? Suck my cock a little?” He had his voice quickly back under control. “If you want to impress me you need to amp up a little … Luhan …”

Luhan licked a long stripe from the bottom to the tip. “Do I?” Now it was him that was smirking. “Do I _really_? Because the way I see it you're already hard as a rock and I haven't even done much yet … I had expected this to be a little bit more difficult … _Sehun_ …”

Luhan could see how the raven bit down on the inside of his bottom lip. He gave the tip another short lick just to watch in fascination the subdued shiver that went through Sehun. “You're very sensitive, aren't you?” Luhan smirked. “How long did you have to train yourself to keep your reaction in check like that?”

Sehun's eyes widened only the slightest bit.

“I understand what you're trying to do … Sehun … You might have more experience, but not more knowledge. I know my technique is great.” Luhan let his hands wander around the younger's hips while rubbing soft circles with his thumbs on the smooth skin beneath his fingers. He tightly gripped into the perky, round ass. Luhan couldn't wait to bury his dick in there. “I will take you apart, Sehun. I will enjoy seeing you crumble. I'm certain you usually don't but I will make sure you will _with me_.”

Sehun gulped and he actually seemed uncertain for a second but he quickly regained his composure. “Don't get ahead of yourse- FUCK!”

Luhan had swallowed his dick deep into his throat. Eagerly he bobbed his head back and forth, giving access for Sehun's impressive size to slide along the tight heat in his mouth.

A throaty moan ripped from the younger's lips as he threw his head back. A flush colored his tan cheeks in a delicious shade of red. He desperately wanted to push his hips forward to meet Luhan but the man kneeling before him had them locked in their position and he didn't have any other choice but to enjoy and revel in the sweet torture of those pink, seductive lips around his cock. Luhan's big, beautiful eyes sparkled at him with daring defiance. The far stars reflected in his eyes and Sehun's heart stopped for a second.

 

The magenta lights made his dark, brown locks seem to glow. An ethereal aura surrounded this man and robbed Sehun of his senses. Luhan was stunningly handsome – his skin unblemished except for a small scar on his chin, his chest was sculpted, his arms thick and muscular. His body was smaller than Sehun's but no less impressive. The most exquisite thing about him was his face, a distinct mixture between sin and salvation. Most noticeably, Sehun recognized his own face in Luhan's in short, fleeting moments. A certain similarity in their features threw him off when he first laid his eyes on him. At certain angles he looked almost like Sehun himself. But he didn't realize it.

With subdued shock Sehun had figured out that Luhan thought of himself as lesser than Sehun. Not that such antics didn't stroke his ego but with Luhan it was just absolutely unjustified. And if a demonstration of his surely considerable skills made him feel better then Sehun would be the last person to stop him. Especially not when it felt so damn fucking good!

He had only met Luhan today but Sehun had already figured out that the other was in so many ways incredibly similar to him _so why_ … so why was Sehun so fascinated with him. One would think that once you met your mirror image you wouldn't be surprised by anything, you wouldn't wanna know anything about it, because you already knew everything that was to come. But he realized now that he was wrong. This was the most exciting sort of confrontation he could imagine. Maybe it was a twisted sense of vanity, the need to proof impostors wrong or just straight up narcissism but he realized that while he understood what Luhan wanted and who he quintessentially was as a person he still couldn't predict him.

As if he was looking in the mirror and seeing a half of himself that he wasn't aware of before. The thrill made the hairs on his arm stand up.

He wondered if Luhan felt the same … the same intensity, the same similarity between them, the same heat and the same urge to explore each other, despite already knowing what they would find, it was so familiar yet so new. The juxtaposition wanted to tear Sehun apart and left him shaking against the cold glass.

 

Sehun's erection stood up angry and red. Luhan stared at his work with glossy eyes, his own boner hanging painfully between his legs. He reveled in the younger's heavy breathing. An almost sick sense of accomplishment and glee flooded through him. “Don't move.”

He stood up quickly and walked past the bed and grabbed a bunch of rubber bands, lube and a remote control from his dresser. “Sehun … have you ever tried this before?” He held up the remote control.

Sehun bit his lip.

“I count that as a no. It's fun, I promise … But obviously …” Luhan slowly walked back toward him. “… You're gonna have to trust me. Do you?”

The dark, eager look in Luhan's eyes could have convinced Sehun of anything. He nodded lightly.

“Great,” Luhan grinned sexily and began to tie the two longer rubber bands around Sehun's wrists and fastened the ends next to the window.

Sehun stared at them a little warily but he was so excited and curious how this was gonna play out and what Luhan had in mind. He hadn't felt this much sexual drive in him since a long time and he wanted to milk the feeling for as long as it lasted.

“Three, two, one …” Luhan counted down. “Go!” He pressed a button on the remote and immediately the artificial gravity in the room was turned off.

Sehun's body began to rise in the air, only the rubber bands holding him in place. A breathless, slightly panicky feeling rushed through him. The lacking contact and support of a hard surface in the wake of immense pleasure was frightening and made him squirm.

Luhan pushed himself from the ground and dragged Sehun further upwards with him. “And now …!” Luhan held up a cock ring. “This alright?”

Sehun chuckled nervously. “I got a feeling I won't make it far without it. Go ahead.” He shuddered when Luhan's fingers gripped his length tightly and pulled the ring down. He couldn't help but whine at the almost uncomfortable feeling around his base. He was already so pent up, this was going to be difficult for him without completely losing his face.

Luhan enjoyed the myriad of pleasured micro-expression that crossed Sehun's face during the process. It was so easy to read the excitement, the passion and desire, the fear and panic, the nervousness and curiosity like an open book. Experimentally he rubbed his thumb across the red tip of the cock.

Sehun's jaw hardened in a meek attempt to show self-control.

Luhan took over and grabbed Sehun's long legs to push them up further to get access to the younger's inviting ass.

“Luhan … what are you doing?”

Luhan didn't answer and just parted the cheeks and licked a broad stripe along the crack.

Sehun yelped. “Hahh … Fuckin' hell! Gimme a warning!”

“Where's the fun in that?” Luhan answered cheekily. He repeated his action. Again and again.

And again. Until Sehun was trembling and humming from pleasure.

The raven was squirming in the air. There was no way for his body to escape. No chance for him to escape the rubber bands and zero-gravity that were holding him in place and at the mercy of Luhan's sinful lips and tongue. He couldn't move away or push back. He had no hold on anything and it was making crazy.

Luhan pushed Sehun back further, almost bending him in half. “Fuck …” he groaned at the sight in front of him. “You should see yourself … Sehun … so damn delicious … I think … I'm not just gonna take you apart, I will eat up all of you.” And as to prove his words he dove down again and buried his face in Sehun's crack as his tongued began to move wildly around the puckered entrance that was clenching wildly.

The more Sehun tried to keep himself contained the more he was loosing control. He was usually the one taking the reigns with customers – at least to some degree. He wasn't used to being completely at the mercy of someone else's will. “Hngggg … Ahh, Luhan don-don't stop.” His eyelids fluttered when Luhan's tongue eventually entered his hole and began to eat him out enthusiastically.

Luhan decided that the only thing he ever wanted to see form now on was Sehun shaking from pleasure and moaning and squealing his name. It was all he was ever going to need. Everything else could only be secondary.

The yelps and shudders spurred him on only more to drive Sehun mad. He wrapped his fingers around the restricted erection and began to pump simultaneously to his sinful actions with his mouth.

“Uhhghh … wait, Luhan, wait … I … YAHHH!” Sehun threw his head back as a dry orgasm hit him out of nowhere. A desperate whimper followed when his nearly painful erection maintained.

“So responsive …” Luhan purred in enjoyment. He loved how loud Sehun was, so unhinged. He didn't hold anything back unlikely some of the customers who were too worried about their images as if anyone really cared about that. Sehun's surprising lack of restraint was refreshing and tempting.

Luhan's own erection was starting to get more uncomfortable as well. He needed to get off soon as well.

“Luhan, please …” Sehun begged, it almost sounded like a sob. “I need you in me … Now! I can't anymore …”

The glossy, purple glow in the younger's hungry, greedy gaze was all Luhan needed. He poured a decent amount of the lube floating next to him on his hands and didn't wait to shove his fingers in the waiting hole.

Sehun was already loose and prepared enough so that it didn't hurt. His feelings went straight up to pleasure. Maybe even a little too much. His wrought up senses could barely handle the new onslaught of sensations.

The more fingers were added the tighter and harder the heat coiled in Luhan's loins. If he didn't get to bury himself in this delicious heat soon that was wrapping around his fingers, he would lose his mind. Two fingers, three fingers …

Sehun was shaking, trembling, moaning. A sight painted by gods and devoured by devils.

Four fingers …

Luhan wasn't as long as Sehun, but he was thicker. It was necessary even though the wait was painful.

“That's enough!” Sehun yelped. “No more, Luhan! Just get it on with! I don't care if it hurts.” The command in his voice was clear.

Luhan covered himself with a gratuitous amount lube and pushed down Sehun's hips a little to line himself up. Shortly before he drove his cock into the awaiting heat he stared up at Sehun.

The moment their gazes met, time seemed to stop around them, catching the two in a realm above time and space where only their desire could truly last. The kinship, the sameness, the differences, the curiosity and satisfaction connected them like a red thread and it was almost tangible in that moment.

Luhan bend himself forward and pushed Sehun legs to the side, his face now hovering only inches away from the younger's. “Sehun …” he singsonged in a rough voice.. “May I taste your lips …?”

A spark lit in Sehun's eyes. He was clearly aware of the importance of that question. Kissing ... the line that consorts never crossed. Kisses were only for lovers. “You may.”

Their lips met and Luhan thought he never tasted anything better in his life. Fire and life, liquor and honey. As he opened his lips to welcome Sehun's eager tongue in his mouth he began to push his dick deep into Sehun's entrance.

Their heavy breathing was hardly covered up by the sound of their lips meeting and separating and meeting again. Hungrily they devoured each other mouths, discovering everything about each other that seemed so strange and familiar simultaneously.

Luhan grabbed Sehun's ass tightly and began to push himself in and out of Sehun with the bare strength of his arms. A heavy and slick rhythm began to develop and neither of them could keep the moans and groans and grunts from spilling.

Their tongues danced, their teeth clashed, their lips nibbled and sucked.

“Luhan … I want to touch you … I need to touch you …” Sehun huffed breathlessly.

Luhan's kisses began to wander down Sehun's chest that was still sticky from liquor and he sucked and bit around the erect and sensitive nipples.

Sehun howled. “Luhan, PLEASE!”

Luhan untied the rubber bands from Sehun's wrists, allowing both of them to now freely float through the room.

Sehun instantly wrapped his legs around the older's hips. His arms now could hold onto Luhan's shoulders and he could finally push back against the dick that was ramming into him. Together they created an even more compelling dynamic as he was able to respond with rolls of his hips against the thick cock inside him that now started to struck just the right spot. “Yes, right there, Luhan!”

Luhan immediately complied. He ripped off the cock ring with one swift move and Sehun moaned. A few more harsh thrusts into him and a hard bite into his neck and Sehun came.

A loud yell resounded in the room and utter bliss drowned Sehun as the force of two orgasms at once hit him hard.

His muscles wrapped like a vice around Luhan's erection and he came with an equally loud groan and buried his face in the younger's neck. “FUCK!” he screamed in ecstasy and was temporarily blinded by the might of his sensations.

Followed by bright and feather-light trance.

 

They kept on floating through the room for a long time.

Sehun's breathing still hadn't calmed down. He was still shaking and shuddering. “Y- … You win … Luhan …” He sounded almost as if he was high. “That was fantastic.”

“Hmmmm …” Luhan just hummed deeply as he lifted his gaze from Sehun's neck just in time to watch the Earth rise across the Moon's horizon outside the window.

Almost as if the universe knew that his center in this world had just shifted.

He leaned back and stared at Sehun with wonder and admiration in his eyes.

“Shouldn't you be happy that you don't have to pay?” Sehun asked, half-joking.

“I am happy … but not because of that …” Luhan muttered and placed a soft kiss on Sehun's neck. “Please … Sehun … please tell me we can repeat this … please …”

Sehun chuckled softly and answered the longing in Luhan's gaze with his own. “You don't really think you have to ask. Do you?”


End file.
